Las historias se repiten
by ishigo-chan
Summary: ¿Qué relación existe entre está y la vivida hace más de treinta años? ¿Están condenados al mismo final?


**Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

-¿Así que te pidió el divorcio?

-Si, papá.- contestó bastante desanimado aquel hombre de 35 años.- quiere que firmemos el acta lo más pronto posible.

Padre e hijo se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar de la casa del primero, con los pies encima de la mesa de centro.

-Ya veo.- el padre se quedó pensando por un momento, luego rio socarronamente.- Déjame adivinar cual fue el problema: Trabajas demasiado y no le prestas atención a tu familia ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó confundido el hijo.

-Experiencia hijo, experiencia.- otra vez el viejo se quedó pensando.-Sabes Matt, creo que ha llegado la hora de contarte cierta historia que quiero que tomes en cuenta antes de tomar cualquier decisión. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Historia?

-Cállate y escucha.- ordenó como si su hijo aún tuviera siete años.

Matt sólo asintió.

-Bien, pues esta historia sucedió no hace mucho tiempo. Dos jóvenes estudiantes de periodismo en la Universidad de Tokio se conocieron y se enamoraron. Así de sencillo; esos jóvenes, hijo, éramos tu madre y yo.

Matt abrió los ojos asombrado, ¿Estaba a punto de escuchar la historia de sus padres?

Ese era un tema del cual Hiroaki jamás le había hablado, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a salir con Sora, ni antes de que se casara con la misma. ¿Ahora se lo contaba antes de su divorcio?

Siempre creyó que él no hablaba de ello por su carácter frío, reservado; igual al suyo.

¿Había otra razón?

La curiosidad comenzó a invadirlo y escucho atento a su padre.

-Todavía lo recuerdo.- continúo el Señor Ishida.- Éramos jóvenes llenos de ilusión y planes para el futuro: casarnos, tener una linda casa, hijos.- Matt sonrió.- Quizá hasta un perro.

-Nuestro allegados solían decirnos la bonita pareja que formábamos, que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, incluso solían decir que nuestro amor era infinito… ¡Qué ilusos!- Bufó Hiroaki, Matt sintió cierta tristeza, lo mismo decían de él y Sora.

-Aunque debo admitirlo, yo también lo creía.- prosiguió con su relato.- En fin.- suspiró.- Algunos años después comenzamos a realizar todos esos planes que anhelábamos. Cuando por fin conseguí un empleo, comencé a ahorrar y le pedí que se casara conmigo, puesto que ya tenía algo que ofrecerle.

-Ella aceptó.

-El día de la boda fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, lo sigo creyendo.- Ishida padre detuvo su relato, Matt aprovechó para observarlo mejor ¿Era tristeza lo que detonaban los ojos de su progenitor?

-Aunque no fue el mejor día, ese lo tuve justo nueve meses después, el día en que tu llegaste al mundo.- sonrió y rodeó los hombros de su hijo para estrecharlo fraternalmente, Matt se sintió extraño, su padre nunca era muy afectuoso, pero se sentía feliz, como cuando tenía seis años.

-Claro también esta el día en que nació TK, pero esa es otra historia.

-Luego de tu nacimiento todo fue tan… grato, no le podía pedir más a la vida. Un buen departamento, una bella esposa, un hijo igual a su medre y un trabajo bien pagado. Si alguna vez mi vida estuvo cerca de la perfección fue en esa época.

-La felicidad siguió creciendo con la llegada del segundo hijo, de mi Takeru, ¡Pero que buenos momentos fueron aquellos!- La nostalgia y la emoción se reflejaban en el semblante de Hiroaki, sin embargo este se tornó drásticamente a uno serio, frío.

-Fue entonces cuando entendí que nada en esta vida es eterno, que todo tiene un fin, ahí comenzaron los problemas.

- Con el tiempo, el trabajo comenzó a ser más pesado, se me exigía más y consumía la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Tu madre se quejaba de lo poco que estaba en casa, que tenía dos hijos que siempre se quedaban dormidos esperándome. Solía decirme que ella también tenía sueños a los que había renunciado por mí y su familia; que debía poner más de mi parte; que no todo era dinero. Si te soy sincero hijo, eso fue lo que más me dolió de los reproches de tu madre, todo lo que hacía era por ustedes, para que no les faltara nada y eso ella nunca me lo agradeció.

Matt carraspeó, lo último que quería en esos momentos era revivir esos horribles recuerdos llenos de peleas y gritos entre sus padres… igual a los que había tenido con Sora semanas antes.

Hiroaki se dio cuenta de lo que esto causaba en su hijo así que decidió continuar con su historia.

-Lo siento Matt.- él sólo asintió.- Bueno, sabes lo que sucedió después: decidimos separarnos. Sin embargo no sabes como se sentí después de ello, fui un completo idiota.

-¿Cómo lo permití? ¿Qué hice tan mal? ¿Falle como hombre, como padre o como los dos?

- Te parecerá extraño que te diga esto, puesto que nunca intenté reconciliarme con tu madre después del divorcio.- hizo una breve pausa.- aunque esto no es del todo cierto.

Matt estaba atónito, pese a todo su padre la quería. Ahora todo tenía sentido; el trabajo excesivo, que se la pasara todo el tiempo encerrado en su cuarto cuando estaba en casa… las pocas atenciones.

Era frustración por el dolor de la separación. Al parecer él no fue él único que sufrió por ese divorcio.

-Cuando T.K. y tú regresaron al Digimundo, sentí cerca a tu madre de nuevo, y por un momento pensé que todo volvería a ser igual. Que volveríamos a estar todos juntos en familia, como T.K. había dicho.

-Pero no pude hijo, no lo logré.

Hiroaki al ver la confusión en los ojos de su hijo explicó:

- Y todo gracias al orgullo, el maldito orgullo que no me pude tragar.

-Me repetí una y mil veces que no era yo el que debía pedir perdón, ella también tenía parte de la culpa y yo no sería quien se doblegara.

- Y así la deje ir nuevamente, por segunda vez en la vida. No sabes como me arrepiento.

El señor Ishida pareció haber terminado con su historia, puesto que se quedó callado.

Pasaron largos minutos, cada uno de los hombres estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Uno recordando su pasado y otro analizando su presente.

-Aunque no lo creas siempre mantuve la esperanza de que un día, tu madre cruzará esa puerta para comenzar de nuevo, como ni tu madre ni yo volvimos a tener nada serio, esas esperanzas nunca murieron.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- susurró Matt con voz ronca.

No era tonto, claro que sabía por que su padre le contaba esa historia, eran tan parecidas: jóvenes enamorados, ilusiones, elogios, boda, dos hijos, un hogar "perfecto", trabajo des mensurado… ¿Y el final? ¿Estaban condenados a ese mismo final?

-Sabes perfectamente porque te lo cuento, no me salgas con esas preguntas.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.- Ahora bien, si lo que quieres es hablar de tu problema… ¿Qué es lo que pasará con los niños?

Matt ni siquiera tuvo que pensar demasiado en la respuesta. Por más dolorosa que esa decisión fuera para él, lo importante era lo mejor para ese par de angelitos que había procreado con Sora, lo que los hiciera sufrir lo menos posible. Si de por sí un divorcio nunca es fácil.

-Se quedarán con Sora.- respondió con un hilo de voz, no le era fácil renunciar a ver diariamente a su razón de ser.- Sabes que sería incapaz de separarlos… no, después de vivir en carne propia lo que es que te separen de tu hermanito cuando más lo necesitas.

Matt se arrepintió casi en seguida por haber dicho aquello, más ahora que sabía todo lo que su padre había sufrido también con ese episodio sucedido hace más treinta años.

-Lo siento.- susurró.- no quise…

-No importa.- lo interrumpió.- Pero, ¿Podrás hacerlo? No quiero realzar tu ego, pero francamente el divorcio para mí fue mucho más sencillo porque tenía conmigo a mi hijo y su armónica para tranquilizar mis noches.

Si, Matt solía tocar por las noches su armónica porque de alguna manera era el vínculo permanente entre Takeru y él. Antes del divorcio, cuando las peleas comenzaron a surgir Matt tocaba la armónica para evitar que T.K. escuchara todas las atrocidades que se gritaban sus progenitores. Después se convirtió en su propio calmante. Jamás imaginó que también era el de su padre.

-¡Vamos!, no voy a estar solo, siempre tendré conmigo a Gabumon.- exclamó con un fingido tono alegre, del tipo "no te preocupes estaré bien.

-Sabes que no puedes comparar esos sentimientos.

-Vale, papá. Sé que estás preocupado por mí, pero estaré bien. Además no es como si ya nunca más fuera a ver a mis hijos. Trataré de verlos, al menos una vez por semana… no es mucha diferencia al tiempo que los veo ahora…

El señor Ishida se levantó de golpe del sofá:

-¡Por Dios Yamato!- gritó exasperado el Sr. Ishida.- ¡Sabes muy bien que esto no sólo se trata de mis nietos!

Los ojos de Yamato comenzaron a cristalizarse, comprendía a la perfección el punto de su padre, pero esa decisión no la había tomado él y a ella nunca había podido darle un no como respuesta.

-Analiza las cosas bien hijo.- dijo Hiroaki con el tono más amable que pudo.- Sólo una persona ha sido capaz de sacar en ti sonrisas que sólo T.K. conseguía. Amas a esa chica desde que recuerdo, ¿En verdad la dejarás ir?

-Eso es algo que ya no está en mis manos.- contesto con la voz quebrada.- Sora ya hiso su elección.

-¡No seas idiota Yamato!- volvió a perder la compostura el más viejo de los Ishida.- No puedes excusarte con esa tontería. ¿Así van a terminar doce años de noviazgo, nueve de matrimonio y dos preciosos hijos? ¡¿Todo lo vas a echar al retrete?! Serás imbécil.

El enojo también comenzaba a apoderarse de Matt, ¿Con que cara le decía eso?

Se levantó agresivamente de su lugar, tal y como había hecho su padre:

-¡Pues tuve un gran mentor! ¡Un orgulloso que no lucho por mi madre!- gritó sacando toda esa furia acumulada desde ya hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Y por qué crees que te estoy diciendo todo esto? ¡Para que no cometas los mismos errores estúpidos que cometí yo!

De alguna manera la última frase logró tranquilizarlos a ambos, puesto que se dejaron caer al sofá resignadamente.

-Yo no puedo decirte que hacer, tú ya lo sabes. Mírate reflejado en este espejo.

Matt no dijo nada más, se levantó nuevamente del sofá. Tomó sus llaves y dejo la casa de su progenitor.

* * *

_Soy fan de los finales abiertos, así que cada quien elige si Matt se separó de Sora o no.  
__Tal vez esta "historia" no tenga nada de trama pero me dieron ganas de escribir algo relacionado con Matt y su padre y de paso crear algo sobre como pudo haber sido la historia del Sr Ishida y la Sra. Takashi. Espero les haya gustado._


End file.
